


Black sheep

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Назло мамке уши отморожу". Хулиганство, немного dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black sheep

— Еще спаржи, мистер?.. — Вальбурга Блэк помедлила, хотя домовик уже появился рядом с хозяйкой, готовый принять тяжелое серебряное блюдо, чтобы передать гостю.  
  
Северус против воли подумал, что Люпин вряд ли часто тут бывал — вся посуда оказалась из этого опасного для оборотней металла. Легче от этого не стало, атмосфера дома и чопорно поджатые губы миссис Блэк однозначно давали ему понять, что такие, как он, сюда попадали тоже нечасто. Северус сжал вилку, мечтая, чтобы она волшебным образом оказалась воткнутой в глазное яблоко проклятого Сириуса, который его и притащил.  
  
Стоило догадаться, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но он был слишком слабоволен и не смог отказаться от сладкоречивых обещаний Блэка дать на выходные доступ в семейную библиотеку и, что еще важнее, помирить с Лили. Услышав ее имя, Северус уже знал, что согласится, и потому прослушал, зачем Сириусу это было нужно. Хотя, может, тот и не говорил ничего. Это было вполне в духе Блэка. Ему, например, просто могло стать скучно.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, — тем временем вместо него ответил Сириус и вдруг сграбастал его рукой, привлекая к себе, отчего Северус чуть не свалился с громоздкого неудобного стула. — Он мой бойфренд. Вот, решил, наконец, познакомить с родителями.  
  
Сбоку раздался придушенный кашель Регулуса — похоже, ему от неожиданности еда попала не в то горло.  
  
— Простите за недостойное поведение за столом, — просипел покрасневший от кашля Регулус. — Прошу разрешения выйти из-за стола.  
  
Отец семейства, грузный мужчина с греческим профилем и седеющими бакенбардами, кивнул младшему из сыновей и лишь после этого повернулся к старшему.  
  
— Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в языке современной молодежи, — сухо заметил он, отложив приборы и взяв салфетку. — Что означает этот эвфемизм?  
  
Северус неожиданно понял, что не только все еще молчит, но и по-прежнему сжимает в руке вилку. Правда, теперь хотелось вонзить ее в ладонь наглецу. Он заворочался, пытаясь вернуться обеими ягодицами на свой стул, но проклятый Блэк держал крепко.  
  
— Мы любовники! — радостно объявил Сириус. — Спим вместе. Занимаемся сексом. Трахаемся. Делаем шпили-вили. Шоркаемся. Чпокаемся. Жаримся...  
  
— Хватит, — чуть повысила голос миссис Блэк и сжала губы так, что их почти нельзя было разглядеть. Впрочем, Северус не особо стремился рассматривать хозяйку дома, вообще не рискуя поднимать глаза и вместо этого таращаясь на белоснежную накрахмаленную скатерть. Хоть бы одно пятнышко, на котором можно было бы заострить внимание! Но нет.  
  
Тем временем Орион Блэк наконец перестал мять салфетку у своего лица — почему-то Северусу показалось, что он скрывал ехидную улыбку. Впрочем, может, так оно и было — должен же Сириус в кого-то быть таким чокнутым.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, — произнес он, и вертикальная морщинка прорезала его лоб. — Не помню такую фамилию...  
  
— Все верно, — оскалился в улыбке Сириус и вдруг мокро чмокнул дернувшегося Северуса в ухо — в нем тут же противно зазвенело. — У Северуса отец маггл.  
  
Похоже, разденься он прямо сейчас до подштанников и надень на голову супницу, реакция и то не была бы такой. Мать Сириуса побледнела и, казалось, собиралась грохнуться в обморок, но вместо этого села еще ровнее, ее супруг выпучил глаза, напоминая гриндилоу.  
  
Домовики, словно в противоположность оцепеневшим хозяевам, выражали свои чувства куда эмоциональнее, катаясь по полу, стеная и методично стучась по очереди в стенку камина. Если до этого Северус только слышал о том, что им отрубают головы, то сейчас он отчаянно хотел это увидеть. Или провалиться сквозь пол. Лучше второе.  
  
— Ну, если его приодеть, — неуверенно начала Вальбурга, первая вернув себе дар речи. — Привести в порядок волосы, ввести в хорошее общество...  
  
— Нет! — Сириус замотал головой, а Северусу все же удалось вывернуться из его объятий и сесть ровно. Еда уже остыла и покрылась тонкой пленкой жира, но он уже не чувствовал голода — его желудок словно сжался комком. — Я просто тащусь от его застиранных подштанников.  
  
— Сириус, вымою рот с мылом, — сверкнула глазами его мать. — Ты уже второй раз употребляешь за столом плебейские слова.  
  
— Кхм, — откашлялся, наконец, Орион Блэк. — Он тоже... гриффиндорец?  
  
Сириус чуть увял, и это обрадовала Северуса, который задал бы стрекача, если бы знал, как выбраться из дома. Да и сумки с бельем и тетрадью для записей, что у него на входе забрал домовик и куда-то отнес, было жаль.  
  
— Нет, слизеринец, — буркнул Сириус еле слышно.  
  
Его родители заметно приободрились. Северус тоже, хоть и не знал, почему.  
  
— А вообще знаешь, что я думаю, Сириус? — Орион Блэк откинулся на стуле и бросил вилку с ножом на тарелку крест-накрест. Словно по сигналу тарелка исчезла и появилась чистая. — Ты просто купил чем-то этого несчастного оборванца и заставил подыгрывать тебе. Не удивлюсь, если ты наложил на него Силенцио. А ведь я почти попался, шельмец!  
  
Он ткнул палочкой в Северуса, шепча «Фините Инкантем» в надежде снять с него заклятие немоты. А в того словно вселился бес, потому как дальнейшее ничем другим Северус объяснить не мог. Может, его так задели слова про оборванца, а может, он просто не желал больше терпеть эти презрительные взгляды.  
  
— Заклятий на мне нет, мистер Блэк, — сухо, под стать хозяину дома, произнес он, откладывая вилку. — Мы с вашим сыном действительно... совокупляемся, — он не позволил себе поморщиться от неудачно выбранного слова и мстительно добавил: — Причем я сверху.  
  
— Это не тема для застольной беседы, — прервала его миссис Блэк, смерив уничижительным взглядом, будто букашку. У Сириуса, который сидел, прижав руки ко рту, мелко содрогались плечи — похоже, он едва сдерживал смех.  
  
— Неправда, — отрезал Северус, внутренне дрожа от своей дерзости. Не хватало еще, чтобы его выкинули из дома как щенка. То, что он сам планировал оказаться подальше от этой столовой, уже не имело значения. — Если ваш кодекс такой же, как у Малфоев...  
  
— Такой же, — просипел из-за поднесенной к губам ладони Сириус.  
  
— ...То у вас запрещено обсуждение за столом следующих тем, — Северус наконец успокоился. Он чувствовал себя как на экзамене, а это было куда комфортнее, чем за ужином у Блэков. — Скотоложество, внешняя политика, зелья категории С, копрофилия...  
  
— Допустим, — остановил его Орион Блэк, свирепо глядя на веселящегося сына.  
  
— Кроме того, — невозмутимо продолжил Северус, мысленно взывая к высшим силам, должным если не перенести его немедленно в Тупик Прядильщика или Хогвартс, то хотя бы убить на месте. Он уже был согласен и на это, — за столом нельзя громко смеяться, испускать газы, кашлять, икать, зевать, использовать Непростительные заклинания и расчесывать усы. Все остальное не запрещено, а значит, можно.  
  
И он сел прямо, не догадываясь, к какому результату приведет его монолог. Лучше бы он самолично наложил на себя «Силенцио».  
  
— Отлично, — Сириус отвел руки от лица и уставился на родителей. — Значит, я вполне могу порадовать своего любовника прямо тут.  
  
И, прежде чем кто-то успел хоть что-то сказать, нырнул под стол.  
  
Северус почувствовал руки на своих коленях и заставил себя успокоиться. Он давно понял, что Сириус собирается как следует выбесить родителей, используя его — об отношениях старшего из братьев Блэков со своей семьей по Хогвартсу ходили легенды. Вот и сейчас он явно планировал изобразить, будто делает ему минет, одновременно смутив отца с матерью и унизив его, Снейпа.  
  
Пока он мысленно объяснял себе поведение заклятого недруга, ловкие пальцы того развели полы мантии и добрались до подштанников. Северус напрягся, чувствуя, как прохладный воздух касается его члена и мошонки, когда пуговицы были, наконец, расстегнуты. Но настоящую панику он испытал, когда эта прохлада сменилась крепкой хваткой горячей сухой ладони Сириуса. Он же не собирался?.. Несмотря на охвативший его ужас, член от прикосновений предательски дернулся, наливаясь кровью и обнажая влажную головку. Снейп едва слышно всхлипнул и прикусил губу, чтобы больше не издать ни звука. Руки его нашли спасительную вилку, и он схватился за нее, ниже опуская голову, чтобы не смотреть на старших Блэков.  
  
Он не видел ничего, что происходит под столом — скатерть скрывала от него и Блэка, и его проворные пальцы, и эта неизвестность сводила с ума. Вторая ладонь Сириуса скользнула в его подштанники, по-хозяйски приподнимая мошонку и мучительно медленно перекатывая в ладони, другой же он по-прежнему обхватывал уже полностью вставший член, насухо двигая кожу так, что головка то почти полностью скрывалась под ней, то оголялась почти до боли.  
  
Он так боялся не выдержать и застонать прямо в лицо надменному отцу Блэка, что мягкие губы, вдруг накрывшие головку, стали для него полной неожиданностью.  
  
— Кричер, десерт подать в малую лавандовую гостиную, — приказал Орион Блэк, с шумом поднимаясь из-за стола и подхватывая под локоть супругу.  
  
Северус промычал что-то, как он надеялся, подходящее случаю, и зажмурился. Кажется, он окончательно погнул вилку.  
  
Сириус еще энергичнее принялся сосать головку, и он не выдержал — с отчаянным вскриком кончил, стоило двери захлопнуться за Вальбургой и Орионом. Губы исчезли, и Северус снова кожей почувствовал прохладный воздух. Почему-то было обидно.  
  
Сириус наконец выбрался из-под стола, взял салфетку — точь-в-точь такую же, какой его отец вытирал губы после горячего, и с серьезным выражением на лице промокнул белесые подтеки у краешка рта. А потом сел на стул и расхохотался.  
  
— Совокупляемся, Нюниус? — простонал он сквозь смех. — Ты откуда вытащил такое слово? Я думал, там, где ты вырос, говорят иначе. Ебемся, например. Еще бы сказал «занимаемся любовью». Мерлин, ты такая девочка, Снейп!  
  
Северус почувствовал, что у него горят уши. Он хотел вскочить и выйти, но вспомнил о беспорядке в одежде и нырнул рукой под стол, заправляя член обратно в трусы и застегивая пуговицы. А затем поправил и мантию.  
  
— Девочка? Меж тем именно ты... ну... — он смешался и кивнул под стол.  
  
— Отсосал тебе, — Сириус закинул ногу на ногу и качнулся на стуле. Надо же, а Северусу казалось, что их даже двинуть тяжело. — Ну-ка, повтори. Отсосал.  
  
И снова расхохотался.  
  
Северус рассердился. На себя, согласившегося приехать из-за нужной ему книги и Лили, на наглого и совершенно бесстыжего Блэка и на то, что теперь он не мог смотреть на его яркие губы без слабого томления в паху.  
  
— Может, вы с Поттером или Люпином так развлекаетесь, а у меня в школе другие занятия, — буркнул он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Почему-то Блэк не обиделся. А жаль. У Северуса уже чесались кулаки, да и отношения с Сириусом нужно было срочно возвращать в привычное русло. Пара синяков и ссадин восстановили бы нарушенное равновесие.  
  
— Почту за комплимент, — фыркнул Сириус. — Но у меня первый такой опыт. Впрочем, это было смешно.  
  
Северус понял, что повода он не дождется, и потому просто уставился в ухмыляющееся красивое лицо — и с силой заехал ему в ухо. К чести Блэка, тот не стал разбираться, а сразу же ответил, с размаху ударив так, что нос чуть слышно треснул, и горячая жидкость закапала на пол и на мантию, пачкая губы и подбородок. Северус взревел и, вытерев лицо ладонью, а по сути лишь сильнее размазывая кровь, ринулся на обидчика. Сириус перехватил его за плечи и подставил подножку, роняя на пол. Снейп молотил его кулаками, Блэк возил его по полу, взгромоздившись сверху, когда рядом раздалось громкое верещание.  
  
Северус замер и шмыгнул носом, вдыхая, по ощущениям, сразу пинту своей же крови. Лицо Сириуса скривилось как от Костероста.  
  
— Что тебе, Мельхиор? — сквозь зубы процедил он, и Снейп увидел стоящего рядом с ними съежившегося домовика.  
  
— Молодому хозяину нельзя убивать гостя, — пояснил тот, принимаясь колотиться об стул.  
  
— Никто никого не убивает, прекрати, идиотская тварь, — прикрикнул Сириус. — У нас это... прелюдия. Трахаться мы сейчас будем, понятно тебе?  
  
Сморщенное личико домовика расплылось в улыбке.  
  
— Мельхиор понял, — объявил он. — Но так нельзя.  
  
Сириус огляделся, не пытаясь подняться с Северуса и елозя по нему своей задницей. Тот же пытался сосредоточиться на неприятном хлюпанье в носу и неудобном полу, на котором лежал, чтобы не признавать, что снова начинает возбуждаться.  
  
— В столовой, что ли? — уточнил он. — В кодексе нет такого запрета.  
  
Домовик замотал ушами.  
  
— Насухо, — пояснил он. — Мельхиор внимательный домовик, он знает, что маги не делают это без смазки.  
  
— И откуда только знает, — буркнул Сириус.  
  
— Господин Поллукс Блэк со своими гостями, недостопочтенный дядя молодого господина Сириуса Альфард Блэк, да и хозяин ничтожного Мельхиора мистер Орион Блэк... — начал загибать пальцы домовик.  
  
— Это был не вопрос! — завопил Сириус, закрывая уши. — Ла-ла-ла, я ничего не слышу!  
  
— Мельхиор, тащи что надо и исчезни после этого из столовой, — потребовал Северус, угрем выскальзывая из-под Блэка и поднимаясь на ноги. Его палочка еще лежала на столе, и он почистил себя от крови и, разглядывая себя в большом серебряном блюде, поправил нос.  
  
Он не обманывался и понимал, что на выходе с Гриммо его будет ждать Обливиэйт или что похуже, но член стоял так, что было уже больно, да и позлить высокомерных чистокровных магов хотелось невероятно. Да, это были все причины, а задница Блэка, которую он успел хорошо почувствовать, пока тот ерзал на нем, не имела к этому никакого отношения.  
  
Отложив блюдо, Северус обнаружил, что посуда и приборы исчезли со стола, да и накрахмаленная скатерть сменилась другой, чуть пожелтевшей и мягкой. Кроме того на столе стоял флакон со светло-сиреневой жидкостью.  
  
Он не сразу понял, что не отрываясь смотрит на Блэка. А когда понял, было уже поздно.  
  
— Слюни подбери, — хмыкнул Сириус и ехидно подмигнул. — Ну скажи это вслух. Скажи, «Сириус, я так хочу тебе засадить, что яйца сводит», а?  
  
Северус зашевелил губами.  
  
— Снимай штаны, хватит языком молоть, — наконец хрипло выдал он так грубо, как только мог. Похоже, удалось ему не очень, но Блэк спорить не стал, приспуская брюки вместе с трусами и вставая к столу, чтобы опереться на него руками.  
  
Северус хотел было сказать ему, что нужно стянуть белье до лодыжек, иначе ноги не удастся раздвинуть, но не успел — как из рога изобилия на стол посыпались разные непонятные предметы. Он узнал разве что кнуты — большой и маленький, будто игрушечный, кожаные наручники и — к своему смущению, нечто, откровенно напоминающее большой черный член. Для чего могли пригодиться лопаточка вроде той, что мать использовала на кухне, ремешок с кольцом или крошечные метелки на цепочках с зубастыми челюстями с ноготь величиной Северусу даже думать не хотелось.  
  
— Это что за хрень?! — от неожиданности Сириус отпрыгнул от стола, насколько ему позволяли спущенные брюки, и Северус едва успел его поймать, не давая свалиться на пол. Обнаженные ягодицы прижались к его скрытому тканью члену, и он зашипел, рукой машинально ощупывая Сириуса спереди. Ладонь его скользнула по плоскому животу, дорожка волос привела его к полувставшему члену.  
  
— Этим пользовались ваши предки, молодой хозяин, — начал тут же появившийся домовик. — Мельхиор знает, он...  
  
— Убр-р-рать! — зарычал Сириус так, что домовик испуганно пискнул и исчез. К облегчению Северуса, вместе с ним исчезли и все непонятные приспособления. На столе остался только флакон со смазкой.  
  
Блэк положил голову на плечо Северусу.  
  
— Только быстрее давай, иначе ни Лили, ни книги тебе не видать, — совсем тихо произнес он. — Вряд ли это мне доставит удовольствие. Но матушку такое просто взбесит, а я руку дам на отсечение, что ее любимчик Кричер тоже где-то здесь. Подглядывает, дрянь.  
  
И Сириус освободился из его рук и снова нагнулся над столом.  
  
Северус потянулся за флаконом и щедро плеснул вязкой жидкости себе на ладонь. Руки у него дрожали. Блэк мог думать, что все дело в мести, и бесшабашно кидался в пасть дракону, но вся соль была в том, что сейчас Северус не мог думать об этом. Только об этих ямочках чуть ниже поясницы, да еще о его округлых ягодицах, которые хотелось поскорее развести руками, помять, ущипнуть...  
  
Он помотал головой, попытавшись представить что-нибудь неприятное. Как назло, перед глазами стояли белые идеальные ягодицы. Неожиданно Северус вспомнил Визжащую хижину и оборотня. Думать о Люпине, собираясь трахнуть Сириуса, было странно, но зато помогало. Северус распределил смазку по своему члену и скользнул измазанными пальцами между рефлекторно сжавшимися от прикосновения ягодицами.  
  
Сириус еле слышно выдохнул и стал поудобнее, шире расставляя ноги. Северус сглотнул слюну. Хотелось вцепиться в собственный член, но вместо этого он сильнее нажал, двигаясь ниже и, наконец, проваливаясь кончиком пальца в отверстие. Сириус снова дернулся, но Снейп не обратил на это внимание, глубже проникая скользким пальцем в невероятно узкий анус, плотно обхватывающий его довольно изящный для мужчины палец.  
  
От мысли, что членом он просто порвет Блэка у него же дома, по спине Северуса скатилась капля пота. Перевозбуждение давно отступило, сейчас он молил лишь о том, чтобы вообще справиться с этим.  
  
Эти мысли отвлекли его, и он очнулся, понимая, что довольно ритмично вводит средний палец в Блэка до самых костяшек, остальные предусмотрительно согнув в кулак. Шелковистые на ощупь горячие стенки прохода так и влекли их исследовать, и потому Северус принялся гладить Сириуса изнутри, пока не наткнулся на чуть небольшое уплотнение. Когда это произошло, Сириус вдруг изогнулся и издал стон, полный удивления и восторга.  
  
— Еще! — потребовал он.  
  
Северус послушно снова коснулся той же точки. Блэк походил на ненастроенный музыкальный инструмент, в котором он наконец-то нашел струну, издающую звуки. Сириус завертел задницей, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на его палец, и даже не сразу понял, когда тех стало два.  
  
Северус снова возбудился, глядя на ритмично двигающиеся перед ним ягодицы и на то, как его скользкие пальцы пропадают между ними в покрасневшем, блестящем от смазки анусе, как вдруг им на голову посыпались лепестки роз, а на столе материализовались хрустальные плошки, в которых плавали горящие свечи.  
  
— Мельхиор! Сука, одежду дам! — взревел Сириус, а Северус, тряся головой, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от части лепестков, использовал эту заминку, чтобы вытащить пальцы и заменить на член. — С-су-ука!  
  
Для себя он решил, что и это относилось к домовику, и лишь сильнее насаживал Сириуса на себя, отвлекая себя разглядыванием прилипших к вспотевшим ягодицам розовых лепестков.  
  
Наконец Северус ткнулся мошонкой в задницу Сириуса.  
  
— Чтоб тебя дракклы драли, — прокомментировал этот факт Блэк и совсем нелогично приказал. — Двигайся давай!  
  
Свечи на всю столовую воняли сандалом и гвоздикой, лепестки с каждым шлепком об ягодицы Сириуса валились с его рубашки и головы на пол, но Северус не замечал этого — все его ощущения сосредоточились на члене, который почти выскальзывал наружу, чтобы снова с силой толкнуться обратно. Он не сразу, но смог попасть по той же точке, только теперь членом, и Сириус хрипел, стонал, царапал стол и выл, подмахивая и изгибаясь так яростно, что Северус начал бояться за его спину.  
  
А потом они, укрытые, лежали на полу — сил прибить домовика, притащившего плед и подушки, просто не было — и молчали. Сириус скатывал комочки из влажных лепестков и снизу пытался попасть ими в плошку со свечой, стоявшую близко с краю стола.  
  
— В библиотеку утром надо, — нарушил молчание Северус.  
  
— Ту книгу, что у Рега пытался Малфой выпросить, да, помню, — вяло ответил Сириус. Выглядел он хорошо оттраханным — Северус почувствовал, как в душе его понимается самодовольство. Обычно это чувство накрывало его лишь на зельеварении.  
  
— И книгу тоже, — таким тоном произнес он, что Сириус приподнялся на локте и с интересом уставился на него.  
  
— Трахаться в библиотеке так пошло, — заметил он с таким серьезным лицом, что Северус почти поверил. — Но если я буду сверху...  
  
Снейп тоже приподнялся на локтях так, что они почти касались друг друга носами. Некстати всплыла мысль, что они не целовались. И уж если быть совсем честным, то он вообще ни с кем еще не целовался.  
  
— Не в эти выходные, — шепнул он в губы Сириуса, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как возмущение в его глазах сменяется пониманием и жадным блеском.  
  
...Книгу позволили взять с собой в Хогвартс, настоятельно требуя вернуть не позже следующих выходных, а с Лили Сириус его так и не помирил. Но Северус думал, что, может, это оно и к лучшему.


End file.
